dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 44
Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls (モンスター娘のいる日常, Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou) Chapter 44 is the forty-fourth chapter of the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls manga series. Written and drawn by mangaka Okayado (Inui Takemaru), this chapter was released in Japan on June 19th, 2016, by the Japanese publishing company within the seinen manga and anime magazine, . The chapter was later gathered as part of the series' tankōbon volume Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Volume 11. Plot In a lake in Kii's Forest, Centorea stands deep in thought with her sword by her side. When a nearby leaf falls down, Cerea quickly unsheathes her sword, and in one fluid motion bisects the falling leaf. She then monologues in her thoughts about how she honed her strength and sharpened her skills to the utmost limit to protect her master from any danger. Cerea is then interrupted by Kimihito, who tells her to come out of the water as the soup he made is ready. Sensing Cerea is still very tense, Kimihito tries to get her to relax, but Cerea is convinced his life is in grave peril due to Smith's warning. Her master's peaceful demeanor and his carrot soup make Cerea conflicted about relaxing or being vigilant until they are interrupted by Rachnera, who agrees that there's no harm in being on guard. Centorea notes the rarity of her and Rachnera agreeing on something, as the Arachne decides to take a walk around the forest. However, while this is happening, they are spied upon by an unknown figure who appears to be furious at Kimihito. Cerea quickly perks up upon hearing a strange buzzing noise and the two are immediatly attacked by a swarm of furious Giant Hornets. Noticing the swarm is headed straight for Kimihito, Centorea unsheathes her sword and quickly disposes of the first wave by bisecting each of the hornets. They then hear a voice telling them it will not let Kimihito get away, causing the man to panick at the thought of yet another Liminal trying to attack him. When Cerea demands to know why the voice is trying to kill them, it refuses to answer before revealing herself to be named Killa. Immediately another, greater swarm of Giant Hornets descend upon the Centaur and her master. Centorea quickly disposes of them again, but Killa reveals herself and, while Cerea is distracted by yet another wave of Hornets controlled by the scent of Killa's own venom, flies straight for Kimihito. The furious Liminal locks her legs around Kimihito's head and prepares to impale him with her stinger. Cerea quickly throws her sword at them, causing Killa to let go and fly upwards. Kimihito quickly notices that Cerea has been stung by one of the hornets on her left breast. As the Centaur starts to weaken from the venom infiltrating her system, Kimihito quickly grabs some nearby pine wood and sets it ablaze, knowing that the smoke will keep Killa and her hornets at bay, even if for a few moments. As Kimihito quickly tries to think of what to do, Rachnera beckons him from behind a tree. Shortly afterwards, Killa's fury overcomes her dislike for the smoke and she dives towards them, but gets caught in a web made by Rachnera. Much to the Arachne's surprise, Killa starts ripping the thread apart with her teeth, and Rachnera fears that all she managed to do was make Killa even angrier. As Kimihito and Cerea catch their breath, Kimihito asks the Centaur how she's doing. Cerea tells him to leave her behind, and has a Mero-esque fantasy of the tragedy and honor of her making a last stand to protect her master. Kimihito quickly shakes her out of it, literally, and says that she's still a lot bigger than a human, so the venom shouldn't be as effective. Kimihito says they can't get to a hospital in their current situation, and therefore suggests preforming first-aid by sucking the poison out. However, this quickly becomes very awkward as Cerea reveals she was stung right next to her nipple. Regardless, Kimihito insists that the venom has to be removed, so Cerea opens her shirt. Kimihito starts to get cold feet, but upon Cerea's urging moves his mouth to her breast and starts sucking on the wound, hoping that nobody, especially Rachnera, will ever find out. As Kimihito finishes, he is shocked to find out Kii has been watching the entire time. The Dryad dryly asks if sucking on breasts is Kimihito's hobby, since he did it to her before. Kimihito quickly tries to change the subject and asks Kii what she's doing here, only for the Dryad to respond that it's still her forest after all. This causes Kimihito to get an idea and he asks Kii if "it" is ready. She responds that it is, and that she didn't mind too much as the forest wasn't damaged. Kimihito then asks Cerea if he can ride her to "it", much to the Centaur's confusion. As Killa flies around looking for them, she declares that she will capture him so she can exact her revenge. She quickly finds Centorea running with Kimihito on her back. Killa pursues them and, even though she is faster than the Centaur, Cerea and her master arrive at their destination first, a single cabin in the woods, and quickly burst inside. Dauntless, Killa flies inside as well, though quickly finds herself weakening upon entry. Much to her shock, she's inside a steaming hot sauna and Kimihito and Cerea lock Killa inside. As Centorea wonders if the sauna doors can hold Killa, Kimihito reveals it doesn't matter; as regular Hornets cannot stand the heat that a sauna produces. True to word, Killa quickly weakens and starts begging to be let out, eventually collapsing into unconsciousness as Kimihito declares the case to be closed. |} |} Key Events * Killa makes her debut. * Killa attacks Kimihito and Centorea, claiming she wants revenge, but is subdued. Trivia * On the 27th, May, prior to the release of the chapter, Okayado hosted a vote to decide on the Hornet girl's name. After 1,334 votes, the names and results were as follows; Killa (キーラ)(41%), Kira (キラ)(18%), Vespa (ベスパ)(27%), and Elizabeth Pa (エリザベスパ)(14%). *Kimihito wonders if he's being chased by a villain like in some battle manga and imagines a scene of him dressed up like Goku facing off against a guy vaguely resembling Vegeta. Category:Chapters